Bonhomme de Neige
by A-chan5
Summary: Que font deux hommes, seuls, la nuit, dehors, quand il neige? Des bonhommes de neige! IrukaKakashi


Il fait 25degrés Celsius sous zéro, il neige, il fait 10au-dessus de zéro, la neige fond, il fait 25sous zéro, l'eau gèle, il neige, il fait 10au-dessus de zéro…C'est en constatant se charmant hiver que je me suis demandé où est parti l'hiver tout joli avec de la belle neige comme de la ouate comme on voit dans les films…Et là je fut frapper d'une image mentale, et cette fanfic est né. Vive l'hiver!

Je ne sais pas s'il neige à Konoha, alors disons que oui pour les besoins de la cause!

Résumé : Que font deux hommes seuls, la nuit, dehors, quand il neige? Des bonhommes de neige! IrukaKakashi

Attention : Yaoi, des sous-entendus parfois pas si sous-entendus, et des scènes mignonnes pour les cœurs sensibles.

ALERTE : J'apprécierais si quelqu'un était assez gentil pour beta-lire cette histoire. Malheureusement, certaines fautes réussissent toujours à m'échapper. V.V;

Bonhomme de Neige

Iruka regarda la neige tomber avec un air résigné. Il ne manquait plus que ça… Aujourd'hui, il faisait sortir les jeunes pour les faire s'entraîner dans une course à obstacles. Si quelque chose est pire que la pluie dans ces cas-là, c'est la neige. Les élèves réagissent comme les loups-garous à la pleine lune : ils sont carrément intenables. 

- Iruka-sensei! Attention! cria un de ses élèves. Le chuunin évita facilement la boule de neige qui volait dans sa direction avec un soupir. Et ça ne faisait que commencer.

Les jeunes avaient décidé d'attendre leur professeur dehors. Résultat, ils étaient tous déjà fatigués et mouillés à cause de leur bagarre de boules de neige. Ils ronchonnèrent et pestèrent en sourdine alors qu'ils suivirent Iruka vers la forêt où avait lieu le cours.

Les obstacles de la course étaient recouverts d'une fine couche de neige, augmentant légèrement le niveau de difficulté. Iruka désigna un élève au hasard et le fit commencer. Les autres, au lieu de regarder comme ils auraient dû, se mirent à se batailler dans la neige, se lancer des boules et construire des bonhommes de neige. Bientôt, ça ressemblait plus à un terrain de jeu qu'à un entraînement.

Iruka, avec sa patience légendaire, se mit à commenter la performance des élèves qu'il, littéralement, arrachait de force à leurs jeux tout en évitant les projectiles qui fusaient de partout. Le professeur se permit un regard au ciel et soupira. Il n'était même pas midi…

Une boule l'atteignit en plein visage. Il avait été si distrait qu'il ne l'avait même pas remarqué. Il se retourna sur l'élève qui l'avait lancé avec fureur. Le petit sursauta.

- Euh…Désolé? essaya-t-il faiblement.

- Ça suffit! hurla-t-il, tout sang-froid disparu.

Patience légendaire? Il fallait creuser loin pour la voir maintenant alors qu'il gueulait à s'en arracher la gorge après ses élèves. Ils se firent soudainement disciplinés, intimidés. Il faut féliciter Iruka; cette obéissance durant au moins quinze minutes. Après quoi il se décida à se cacher derrière un arbre pour évaluer les jeunes sans courir le risque de se faire attaquer à tout moment par des mômes rendus fous par la neige.

* * *

- C'est quoi ça, Sakura? 

- Une sculpture en neige!

- Et…c'est sensé être quoi?

Iruka n'était pas le seul à souffrir des affres de la saison. Kakashi avait rejoint son équipe avec deux heures de retard pour les retrouver aussi fous que les élèves du chuunin. Naruto avait réussit à assez énerver Sasuke pour l'amener à se construire un fort et se terrer derrière pour éviter les rafales de boules de neige de ses clones. Il avait finit par se fâcher et participait maintenant activement à la bataille.

- Mais c'est évident! C'est Sasuke-kun! piailla la jeune fille avec adoration.

- Ah. On dirait une marmotte qui s'est fait passer dessus par la technique du boulet humain de Choji, répondit Kakashi.

- Méchant! Sasuke-kun, tu l'aimes toi, hein? Je l'ai faite juste pour toi! cria Sakura en direction de l'élu de son cœur.

Sasuke l'ignora, trop concentré par son combat. Il évita quelques balles de Naruto et ses clones et leur en lança une rafale.

- Aie! Mais t'as mit des shuriken dans tes balles! Salaud! Tu vas payer! gueula Naruto et il se dédoubla encore plus.

- Essai pour voir, idiot! lança Sasuke en se protégeant derrière son mur de neige.

- Naruto Ninpocho; Shihou Hapou Shuriken no Maki (1) version boule de neige!

Une pluie de shurikens enveloppés de neige s'abattit sur Sasuke.

- Naruto! Fait pas mal à Sasuke-kun! menaça Sakura avant de sauter dans la mêlé.

Kakashi regarda le tout avec un œil exaspéré. Il sortit son livre fétiche et attendit patiemment qu'ils se fatiguent, ou qu'ils aient trop faim pour continuer.

* * *

La fin de la journée trouva Iruka fatigué et très énervé. Il était mouillé de la tête au pied et il avait dû se retenir de peine et misère pour ne pas étrangler ses élèves avant la fin du cours. Il avait crut qu'ils se fatigueraient, qu'ils se lasseraient, mais non. C'était exactement comme les loups-garous; ils étaient partis avec autant d'énergie qu'ils étaient venus. 

Les environs étaient méconnaissables. À force de creuser pour de la neige pour leurs jeux, les jeunes avaient finit par rejoindre le sol. Pas démontés pour deux sous, ils avaient commencé à utiliser la boue pour combler le manque de neige. On aurait dit un vrai champ de bataille.

Iruka s'éloigna rapidement, suivant les traces si subtiles de ses élèves jusqu'à la ville.

- Mais pourquoi suis-je devenu professeur déjà? marmonna le chuunin alors que les évènements de la journée lui revenaient en mémoire.

- Parce que tu aimes ça.

Iruka se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec Kakashi. Le juunin était tout aussi mouillé qu'Iruka, ses cheveux tombaient dans ses yeux et malgré son air las, il était énervé.

- Laisse-moi deviner. Naruto à réussit à t'entraîner dans une bataille de boules de neige, supposa le chuunin. En s'en fier à l'expression de Kakashi, il avait vu juste.

- Ajoute Sasuke et Sakura dans le tas, répliqua le juunin sombrement.

Iruka pouffa de rire à l'image du quatuor en train de se chamailler comme des gosses.

- Tes élèves ne t'ont pas épargné non plus, rétorqua Kakashi, un sourire courbant ses lèvres malgré lui.

- Non, en effet.

- Tu veux voir la sculpture de Sasuke que Sakura à faite?

Le chuunin s'étouffa avec sa salive.

- Elle a fait quoi?!

- Elle de l'avenir dans l'art contemporain. Viens, je crois qu'elle à survécue au Naruto Ninpocho; Shihou Hapou Shuriken no Maki version boule de neige de Naruto.

- Version boule de neige? Et puis quoi encore, grommela Iruka avec un petit rire. Le blond avait vraiment une imagination débordante, il ne cessait d'inventer des jutsus bizarres.

La sculpture avait en effet survécu au jutsu de Naruto sans trop de dommages. Iruka ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire en la voyant. Si Kakashi ne lui avait pas dit ce qu'elle était sensé représenter, il n'aurait jamais deviné.

- Elle est aussi douée que mes élèves, plaisanta Iruka tout en s'amusant à jouer avec la chose, ajustant ça et là des petits détails.

Kakashi ne répliqua pas et regarda le chuunin s'amuser avec la neige avec un petit sourire en coin. La noirceur avait finit par tomber, brouillant les détails du décor, et la pale lumière de la lune réfléchissait sur la neige, faisant briller faiblement les cristaux de glaces.

- Voilà. C'est mieux comme ça non? dit soudain Iruka, brisant le silence paisible qui régnait dans le bois.

Kakashi s'approcha pour mieux voir et, quand il reconnut la nouvelle figure qu'avait la sculpture, il gracia le chuunin d'une taloche derrière la tête.

- Tu es aussi mauvais qu'elle, gronda Kakashi d'un ton faussement fâché.

-Pourtant, je trouve la ressemblance marquante, répliqua Iruka en regardant successivement la sculpture et son modèle.

Kakashi fit comme s'il allait encore frapper Iruka, mais sa main dévia à la dernière seconde et se glissa derrière le cou du chuunin en une douce caresse.

- Tu ne la préfères quand même pas à l'original? demanda Kakashi d'un ton presque piteux.

- Je n'oserais pas, répondit Iruka en enlevant le masque du juunin. Et puis, elle doit être horriblement froide, ajouta-t-il en se rapprochant et en frôlant les lèvres de Kakashi avec les siennes.

Le juunin couvrit le reste de la distance et embrassa Iruka avec tendresse.

- Ça fait combien de temps qu'on a pas put être seul? demanda-t-il en s'écartant.

- Trop longtemps, répondit simplement Iruka. Il fit comme s'il allait encore embrasser Kakashi, mais lui glissa une poignée de neige dans le cou juste avant. Ce dernier sursauta avec un petit cri outré.

- Irukaaaa, gronda-t-il, menaçant.

Le chuunin le regarda en imitant l'expression d'innocence des élèves qu'il attrapait en flagrant délit. Il eut du mal à ne pas rire en voyant l'expression meurtrière de Kakashi.

- De toute façon, tu es déjà mouillé, remarqua brillamment Iruka.

Évidemment, cela ne fit qu'empiré la réaction de Kakashi. Il s'élança vers le chuunin et, usant de sa vitesse supérieur de juunin, fourra une double ration de neige dans le dos d'Iruka. Ce dernier s'écria et se mit à gigoter pour essayer de déloger l'intrus.

- Non mais ça va pas?!

- Tu es déjà mouillé de toute façon, rétorqua Kakashi avec calme, un sourire vainqueur sur les lèvres.

Iruka lui lança un regard noir, mais il fut vite remplacer par celui d'un prédateur.

- Ah, parce que c'est comme ça, murmura-t-il.

S'ensuivit une séance de bataille digne des élèves d'Iruka, avec des boules de neige dans les vêtements et du roulage par terre pour essayer de maîtriser l'autre et de se venger. Les deux hommes finirent par s'arrêter, essoufflés et rigolant comme des mômes.

Iruka était assit à cheval sur le ventre de Kakashi, les bras croisés et un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

- Les trucs que j'ai apprit de mes élèves ont été utiles on dirait, ricana le chuunin avec une fierté exagérée.

- J'y ai été doucement. Je ne voulais quand même pas que tu tombes malade, assura Kakashi en attirant doucement le chuunin à lui.

- C'est ça, marmonna Iruka en se couchant contre le juunin, la tête sur son torse.

Un silence tranquille s'installa, les deux hommes ne disait rien et n'en ressentait pas le besoin.De laneige se mit à tomber par gros flocons dodus comme de la ouate. Elle eut tôt fait de recouvrir les environs, incluant les deux ninjas étendus sur le sol. La neige était un phénomène rare à Konoha, et tous savaient l'appréciée lors de ses rares visites. Même si cela impliquait des élèves et des genins intenables et énervants.

Ayant cessé de bouger depuis un certain temps, les vêtements des deux ninjas commencèrent à geler et ils furent prit de frissons.

- On devrait peut-être rentrer, murmura Iruka, n'y croyant pas vraiment.

- Mouais…, répondit Kakashi avec la même lassitude dans la voix.

Ils ne bougèrent cependant pas, préférant essayer de ce réchauffer mutuellement plutôt que de partir. Les missions et leur devoir d'enseignants les avaient empêché de se voir l'un l'autre pendant longtemps, et ils entendaient bien rattraper le temps perdu.

Iruka finit par s'étirer et se redresser avec un soupir. Il regarda les environs d'un œil amusé.

- Tu n'as pas dû réussir à les faire s'entraîner énormément, dit-il, essayant de trouver un sujet de conversation pour retarder leur départ.

- Bof. Ça les a fait bouger, c'est l'essentiel, répondit Kakashi en s'asseyant à côté de lui. Il l'enveloppa de ses bras et appuya sa tête sur son épaule.

Iruka soupira, sachant qu'ils devaient partir, qu'ils avaient du boulot demain et qu'ils jouaient avec la mort en restant dehors, mouillés comme ils l'étaient, mais il ne pouvait se résigner à sortir de l'étreinte de Kakashi tant il y était confortable.

Une bourrasque de vent ébranla soudainement la cime des arbres, et la sculpture de neige s'effondra, son équilibre étant déjà précaire à cause du jutsu de Naruto.

- Dommage, elle était marrante, dit Iruka en secouant les épaules pour taquiner son partenaire.

Kakashi grogna et s'éloigna en s'étirant.

- T'as qu'a la refaire. Avec la neige qui tombe, ça va être facile, répliqua-t-il avec une petite pointe d'énervement dans la voix.

- Bon, le génie boude, plaisanta Iruka avec un sourire amusé. Serais-tu jaloux par hasard?

- Et puis quoi encore? grommela Kakashi. Cette fois, il y avait presque de l'humour dans sa voix.

Iruka lui jeta un regard lourd de sens. Puis, souriant de toute ses dents, il écrasa une boule de neige sur la tête du juunin. Ce dernier réagit à peine, malgré qu'Iruka se roulait par terre tellement il riait.

- Toi, tu cherches les problèmes, grogna Kakashi.

Le juunin se jeta sur Iruka et le maîtrisa rapidement. Ilfinit par s'asseoirsur le ventre du chuunin comme celui-ci l'avaitfait plus tôt sur le sien et, gardant ses poignets solidement immobiles au-dessus de sa tête, il prit de son autre main une poignée de neige. Il fit comme s'il allait l'écraser contre le visage d'Iruka, mais dévia sa main et la lança tomber juste à côté de son oreille. Sa main frôla sa joue et descendit doucement pour reposer dans son cou.

Kakashi l'embrassa soudainement et fougueusement, laissa le stress de leur séparation forcée s'évaporer. Iruka lui répondit avec autant de désir, ayant sentit le même manque que son partenaire.

- Tu sais, je suis un homme en pleine santé, et j'ai présentement l'homme de mes rêves que je n'ai pas vu depuis longtemps soumis sous moi. Il y a une grotte pas très loin, on peu sûrement y passer la nuit, susurra Kakashi lorsqu'il s'interrompit pour respirer.

Iruka lui lança un regard exaspéré, mais il était évidant qu'il désirait la même chose.

- Je suis en aussi bonne santé que toi, et on va voir si je vais rester soumis longtemps, répliqua le chuunin. Il brisa la poigne de Kakashi sur ses poignets facilement et l'entoura de ses bras.

- Ça, il va falloir que tu me le prouves, affirma le juunin, se laissant finalement aller après la frustration de leur séparation forcée.

Le chuunin laissa s'échapper un rire avant d'entreprendre de prouver exactement ce à quoi Kakashi l'avait mit au défi d'accomplir.

La neige continua à tomber paisiblement, seule témoin de ce qui se passait dans les champs de blancheur illuminé par les rayons de la lune.

Fin

(1): Je ne me souviens plus de la traduction complète, mais c'est quand Naruto fabrique plein de clones et qu'ils lancent des shurikens en même temps.

Awwww, que c'est meugnon. Enfin, merci d'avoir lu, je me suis bien amusé à l'écrire en tout cas. C'est court, je sais, mais était-ce vraiment nécessaire de faire ça long? Je ne crois pas. Peu importe, oubliez pas de me laissé un review! Et que je cherche un beta-lecteur!

A-chan


End file.
